I enjoy the part where they scream
by btcool
Summary: Stiles is in a dilemma. A dead man lays in front of him, and stiles is the one who put him there. And it gets worst stiles just shoved him slightly and he went flying, smashing his head on the wall. This is a strength stiles only had when he was the Nogitsune. - I kept forgetting my strength. I needed to keep it under control, no one could find out or all hell would break lose!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Well I haven't written a story in soooooo long, and well I had inspiration so I had to write it down. I miss this! Anyway this is all about stiles, who is my favorite character in the show. He is so funny and the nogitsune was so Interesting and Dylan played it perfectly. I don't want stiles to be weak next season, I liked it when he was strong, he wasn't the weakling anymore sitting on the side lines. He was fighting for himself for a change! That's it really. I may make this Styldia but not sure yet we will see. sorry if any spelling mistakes...**

My hands clasped round my mouth, as I took a small step backwards, in a desperate retreat. I held my breath unable to catch that sweet crisp, breath of fresh air, which was hanging around me. The rain bounced off the floor, rolling down my cheeks. I was glad for the rain, it hide the tears that had started to spill down my face. Pit, pat, thump, pit, pat, thump. My heart was about to burst through my chest. My pulse hitting a new high. Fear dripping off me.

He was nice, lived round the corner from me, for as long as I could remember. Our dads always used to make us play together in the garden every time I went round to his. We never really had anything to talk about, I mean he wanted to play soccer all the time, and well I was... how do you put it? Shit at soccer. I used to fall over the ball all the time, and if it wasn't the ball it was my own feet. So I was goalie all the time. I was only the goalie because he knew he would always win me and score about five thousand goals.

Dean. His name was Dean. His skin looked ice cold, and his lips that were a cool shade of blue. His eyes were closed tight, and I was relived about that. He was looking out of me. He saw me run out of my house and down the road in a frantic sprint, and decided to follow me to make sure I was alright. I had an argument with my dad about something stupid that I couldn't even remember at this moment. He asked me if I was okay, and I shrugged him off wandering down an alley way. But he persisted.

"Stiles look you can just talk to me you know I'm not gonna judge or laugh at you I just wanna know you are okay". His words precisely. Though words had been running through my mind for the past... I don't know how long I have been stood staring at this lifeless boy, how had blood oozing from him head. He wanted to help. And I pushed him away, sending him flying into the brick wall smashing his head on the hard wall. The sound of his cracking skull ringing in my ears.

He died instantly. I killed him. I kept forgetting my strength. I needed to keep it under control, no one could find out or all hell would break lose. I noticed a few weeks after we killed to nogitsune. I was walking over to get my book off my desk and tripped up on one of my chequered shirts that were screwed up on the floor. I hit my hand on the wall to keep myself balanced. And my hand went straight through! My wall was concrete! Was... I bought a new poster that day and hung it in the spot of where I had smashed in. Thankfully my dad didn't notice.

I also began to get good at board games. Yeah I know board games! I became obsessed with wining. Me and Scott, kira and Lydia played twister the other day and I ended up tripping Kira up, so she fell flat on her bum. She was not beating me at twister!

Other things began to appear as well the wanting to be in the front row of full frontal fights blood, guts and all. I hated fights. And I had also set the fire alarm off 3 times in school now just to see everyone run frantically. But the worst one was when I had to try and break Malia's arm for her. She had been stabbed in the stomach by a hunter and she needed the healing process to quicken up. I was the only person there so it was up to me to break her arm. And I liked it. The snap of her bone filled me with joy and a sense of excitement. That was the moment I realized I am still part nogitsune! Or so I thought.

I couldn't feel him anymore, his present on my soul wasn't there, and that's where I got confused. I decided not to tell anyone just in case anyone suspected I was possessed again, and try to well... kill me. Or turn me. Either way it didn't sound very good to me. So I kept it a secret, didn't tell anyone. I wasn't even a hundred percent sure as well. That was my second reason.

The rain washed away the blood from the pavement. I finally caught my breath. I needed to get out of here, now! I ran away as fast as my legs would take me, dodging any pedestrians. I was scared. My heart beat drowned out the sound of moving traffic. I ran through the park, leafs crunching under my feet and then finally collapsed onto the floor.

Killing him, realising I may see be a nogitsune again or running from a crime scene wasn't the worst part of any of this. The worst part was that I enjoyed killing him.


	2. Someone is behind you

**Part 2 of my story here you go! I am really sorry this is so short I will make a longer one next don't worry. I thought the best option was to make Lydia find the body because she is our little banshee isn't she. I have also kinda planned out how I want it to go as well which is good for me because I normal just make it up as I go along. I also did a cliff hanger didn't I! But like I say the next one will definitely be longer I am just tried and lazy at this very moment... sorry (Also sorry if there is any spelling mistakes)**

Lydia's POV

My heels clicked on the pavement, and a wandered down the lonely avenue. My throat stung as I tuck a swig of water. I gulped it down allowing it to sooth my aching throat, making it better. I was tired and just wanted to curl up in a ball and go to sleep, but I knew I had to do this.

I could hear the sound of rain bouncing off my umbrella. Click, tap, pat. Click, tap, pat. I held my breath the whole way, knowing what I was going to find.

Scott told me to think of my ability as a gift, I saw it as far from one. I should be used to it now, but I wasn't I was still terrified. My palms sweating, my knees shaking, and my heart racing. I could feel my blood gushing through my veins. I gulped hard trying not to think too much about it.

I made my way down the alley way, the darkness surrounding me sucking me in. I took tiny steps forward hoping not to spot him, but I did.

His lifeless body laid there in the middle of the path, blood oozing from his head, and dripping down onto the pavement. He looked about my age, maybe a little familiar as if I had seen him round and about before. He had brown floppy hair that was now a mop of sticky blood, and a grey shirt which looked like it had the name of a band written across it.

I retreated slightly, pulling my phone and of my pocket and quickly finding stiles number in my contact list. He told me once that I had to call him if I find a dead body first and then call the police after, and that what I intended on doing right now. Ring ring ring ring ring. No answer. I groaned slightly trying him again, but still no answer.

"Awwww come on stiles pick up" I moaned walking round in a circle trying to ignore the dead body in front of me. After several attempts I changed my mind and called his dad. My hand shook as I held my phone and told his dad what had happened.

"Sherriff hey I found one a guy about my age" I stuttered.

"Lydia where are you?" he asked as I glanced round my surroundings.

"Ermm near the fish and chip shop in town down that ally way" My hand hit my head as I sighed deeply. Keep your act together Lydia!

"I will be right there Ly-" A hand grabbed my mouth. My phone smashed onto the floor. I tried to scream but failed. I cold breath ran down my neck. My legs gave way sending me onto the floor. I tried kicking but it failed and I ended up kicking the air. My heart was about to break through my chest. The smell of dirt lingered in the air. My body went flying my head smashing against the wall. Blackness.


	3. Unexpected Guest

3rd installment! So I wrote this bringing back Cora cause I like her. I was gonna bring back Erica but I don't wanna bring her back because she was pasted on (even though I loved her!) and Cora seemed to make much more sense to bring back. I know how my story is gonna go and these installment are like little important build ups (This one was very important) So I hope you enjoy it! I wrote this while listen to music so if it has any spelling mistakes it's because I have been singing to the arctic monkeys okay!

My finger ran round the ring of my cup in a circle motion slowly. I sighed, slumping my shoulders down and relaxing back into my chair. The view was beautiful. The autumn trees blew leaves across the pavement, as the blossom shone its bubblegum pink and rosy red colours to the sun. I took a small drink of tea, burning the tip of my tongue slightly, and hissing away quietly the pain. My big sweater protected me from the chilly breeze the was hanging out side. I was happy and content.

"Erm that will be 2 dollars please" I was caught off guard by a tall dark stranger looming over me. I glanced up wards and I could feel the power dripping off him. This job was too degrading for him. Anyone could tell that. I smiled quickly with drawing my purse from my bag and handing him the money.

"Would you like anything else?" he asked his husky voice to die for. I shook my head quickly sending a sweet smile in his direction.

"No I think I'm good" I turned back to my cup of tea taking another drink and groaning slightly. It was too sweet for me. I placed it back down on the table, grabbing my bag off the side and brushing myself down slightly. The dark stranger turned to me waving as I pushed the door of the cafe open. My eyes where fixed on him as I waved back slowly.

"Cora have you got a minute?" I jumped out of my skin as I turned round to see a girl with rosy red cheeks and rough lips, staring me in the face. She was pale as snow and her strawberry blonde hair swung down the bottom of her waist. Her face oozing with desperation. Lydia Martin the blonde bombshell.

"How did you find me?" I asked angry raging in my voice. I went away to be alone, get away from them stupid kids and my brother! And now one of them has found me! Great! She pushed past me grabbing my hand as she went through. I tugged my hand free raising my eyebrows in annoyance.

She closed her eyes tight inhaling a deep breath of fresh air into her lungs. I bit the inside of my gum anxiously waiting for a respond from her. I drew a little bit of blood from biting to hard. You would have thought I would have learnt about my strength by now, but I was still doing stupid little stuff like that every so often.

"I can't answer that Cora" She murmured softly under her breath. "Why not?" I asked taking a small step towards her. She retreated slowly away from me, gripping the back of a table she had just bumped into.

"I need you to find Derek he will tell you what to do from there on okay... look don't be scared Cora it's something we all have to do" he smiled at me realizing her hands off the table and making her way towards me. Her heels clicking as she came. Click click click. The sound had an eerie atmosphere to it, and I couldn't explain why. It just did.

"Do what?" I declared annoyed and confused on what Lydia was talking about.

"Play the game"

A small tear ran down her cheek but her face expression stayed still as brick. Her makeup also stayed intact, as she held her arms out ready to hug me. I retreated my eyebrows knitting together. She persisted on the hug drawing herself closed to me, the smell of fruity perfume lingering in the air as her lips brushed past my ear softly.

"He's always watching to Cora please don't let him win" She took a step back from me, smiling one more time and then heading out of the door the breezing whooshing in after her. She was gone. I tried shouting back to her but she was already gone.

"Who's watching me?"


	4. Let's play a game Kira

**Part 4 guys! So I its sounds a bit like the hunger games but I really don't want it to be like that at all okay so don't worry it's gonna change, I am not writing teen wolf at the hunger games. (I like them both just not together) This one is from Kira's pov. I plan on doing a twist in it that I have known from the start so it's still a lead up kinda thing. If there are any spelling mistakes sowwy.**

The smell of dirt hung in the air as my eyes slowly opened. The brightness blinded me for a second, but with a few rubs the adjusted back to normal. I chocked slightly dragging myself up and leaning against a hard wall that was behind me. I glanced around to see where I was.

A dirty mattress laid in the middle of the room, a rag of cloth draped across it. The wall paper was falling off the walls as dirt stains filled the wooden floor. I can't remember how I got here I don't remember anything. My heart began to race as I jumped up on my feet running towards the door, and hitting it hard. Locked!

I took a deep breath of air, before banging on the door with all my might, while screaming at the top of my lungs. The door wouldn't budge and my throat started to get sore. No one was coming. I turned round sliding down the back of the door and ending up sitting back on the floor. I allowed a small gasp of despair leave my lips. In the corner of my eye I noticed a note sat there in the middle of the bed.

I ran over to it ripping the envelope out and pulling out a little letter the laid inside it. "Dear Kira it's time to play a game" I gulped hard continuing to scan the letter.

"The door will open as soon as you finish reading this letter, We have you mum and dad and we will kill them if you don't do what we say. As part of the game there are 6 other game players, Malia Tate, Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski, Cora Hale, Derek Hale and Scott Mccall. The aim of the game is to be the last one standing. Kill your team mates or they will kill you and we will kill you family. You have 72 hours; if even 2 of you are alive by the end of the game then you will both be killed along with your loved ones. Good luck you will need it!"

I placed the letter on the floor, biting my lip hard in an attempt not to cry. I was stronger than this. I stood up brushing myself down and heading towards the door. I shoved it slightly sending it flying open, to be faced with a small corridor with another door at the end. I glanced down at the floor to see my sword laid there. I walked over picking it up and admiring its sharp point. I then went and shoved the other door open, the sun blinding me slightly.

I was confronted with an open abandoned ware house. There was rubble and bit of pipe on the floor as well as a few dangerous weapons that made me gulp hard. My heart started racing even more at the sight of Malia stood at the other side of the construction site. He long chocolate brown hair tied neatly back, as her long claws were flashing at me. I found a bolder and ran behind it as quickly as I could, trying to get out of site. There had to be a reason she had the claws out for, and I honestly didn't want to know what that was.

"Come on you little blonde bombshell you can't hide from me I can smell you a mile off!"She screamed her teeth joining her claws. She looked terrifying something I had never seen Malia like before.

"Lydia come OUT!" I closed my eyes suddenly trying to block out the scream I knew where about to come from Lydia. She had no chance she had no special ability that could help her to fight, and she didn't know how to use a weapon. She was a dead girl walking. The screams came suddenly but in a different sense it wasn't Lydia's screams. It was Malia's. My eyes shot open to see Cora stood over the lifeless body of Malia. I gasped in shook. I felt a cool breeze on the back of my neck. I spun round to see Scott claws teeth and all growling in my direction. I was dead.


	5. Let's make some chaos Lydia!

**Wow 2 chapters In 1 day! So this is like a look into what happened a bit after Lydia hit her head. They are NOT together (Sowwy for caps it just had to be stated) I am a Stydia shipper but I don't want my story to be Stydia so they are not together people. I am sorry if any spelling mistakes again... :D**

A month ago...

I placed my shades over my eyes, the tint of black making the atmosphere look better. I crossed my legs tugging my mini skirt down a little and then placing my hands down on my lap. My lip gloss shined as I smiled sweetly at the officer stood in front of me. He had a hard concerned look on his face, as he pushed a picture over towards me.

"Dean Smithson you remember him?" I glanced down at the picture of the boy I found dead down an alley way the other day. Only difference was this time he was happy smiling and well less dead. He looked full of life. He held a soccer ball under his arm as his hair fell down across his face, nearly covering his eyes. I looked back up at the officer.

"Yes the dead boy I found him" A glimmer of hope left the officers eyes. He placed his hands upon the table leaning forward a little. "Was he dead when you found him?" I leaned back in my chair, pulling my sunglasses up onto my head. The light blinding me "Yes".

"What happened then?" I smiled sweetly at him rocking slightly on my chair.

"I call the sheriff then I got hit on the head that's all I remember ... now can I leave I and am sure you have more important things to do like I don't know finding the killer?" I asked shooting him a sour look as I pushed myself up onto my feet and then brushing my skirt down a little

"I still have questions" He moaned. I rolled my eyes at him "No I did not kill him, no I did not see the killer, and no I didn't know him so I didn't know if anyone was plotting revenge against him, now please do yourself a favour and do your job... finding the killer!" I pulled my shades down again walking towards the door. He let me go walk free out of the interrogation room, why I didn't know, I'm guessing he knew I was right.

I flipped a strand of hair out of my face as I pushed past a few officers trying to find my way to the exit door. I could sense the tense atmosphere in the room and it made my stomach tighten up in knots. The room was making it hard for me to breath, I needed to escape now!

"Lydia!" I spun round on the ball of my heel to see the sheriff stood in front of me, a concerned look written across his face. I bit my lip hard, chewing softly on the inside of my gum. He ran towards me smiling slightly but he wasn't fooling me, he was scared.

"Have you seen stiles recently he hasn't been home in the past few days and I'm getting a little worried?" I could feel the tears stinging slightly in my eyes, but I bit my lip shaking my head slightly. I place my hand down on the table the smooth surface making me not want to let go. I need to stay up right.

"No I'm sorry he hasn't been at school if I see him you Know I will tell you straight away" A small smile escaped his lips as he turned back round to walk back to his desk "Thanks anyway Lydia"

He wicked grin ran across my face as I turned round to go outside. I tried to contain the beam of happiness that was brew quietly inside of me. I found the door quickly making my way out and allowing the sunlight to him my skin, making me beam with radiance. I sighed slightly making my way quickly down the stairs. My heels echoing as I ran. I walked down the street trying to ignore the world.

A hand grabbed my mouth. I tried to scream but failed. I cold breath ran down my neck. My legs gave way sending me onto the floor. I tried kicking but it failed and I ended up kicking the air. My heart was about to break through my chest. The smell of dirt lingered in the air. I remembered the night I found that body Dean's body! I got dragged down an alley way and pined you against a wall to then hear the sound of laughter echoing above me. It was Stiles.

"You idiot you scared me to death!" I screamed pushing him off me as he put me down quickly. He grabbed me by the waist tickling me slightly. I squeaked laughing gently before he let go of me. My heels tapping against the floor.

"I hate you now then what now" I giggled softly.

"Now we start our plan yes?" He asked smiling at me.

"The game" I murmur slightly my body filling with joy a little.

"Remember Lydia we need each other, I'm a nogitsune a dark trickster sprit I create death and you are a banshee lydia you find death... We depend on each other because both our lives are surrounded by death and what's the point in you being around chaos Lydia if your part it" I massive grin ran across my face.

"Let's go make some chaos then" I laughed.


End file.
